¿Quieres ser mi esposa?
by Aspros
Summary: Tal vez Ron no es el hombre mas amoroso y creativo que pueda existir, pero si desea hacer realidad su mas grande tarea en la vida, debe armarse de valor y atreverse a preguntar: -¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-. One-shot escrito para el reto "Amigo Secreto Ronmionero" del foro "Ronmione Pride"


Buenas madrugadas, días, tardes o noches, dependiendo del país del que estén leyendo esto. Antes que nada, debo agradecer que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi pequeño one-shot sobre esta fascinante pareja. Debo decir que me costó trabajo escribir esto, pero admito que la idea me la dio una gran escritora, que a mi parecer es una de las más talentosas.

Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría.

Esta historia participa en el **"Reto: Amigo Secreto Ronmionero"** del foro **"Ronmione Pride"**. Dedicado especialmente para **Taranisa**, espero te guste, o al menos disfrutes leyendo.

Sin nada más que agregar, espero disfruten la historia.

**_"¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"_**

Era una noche tranquila y templada en los suburbios. Todo estaba tranquilo como siempre debería estar. Una joven pareja tomaba una cena dentro de una gran casa de color crema. La chica, de cabellos castaños revueltos y únicos, de ojos color caoba y una piel tan clara como suave miraba entretenida al joven frente a ella, comiendo su comida favorita cual feliz niño, cuyos ojos azules brillaban con chispas de alegría y ansiedad.

Ambos, hombre y mujer, ensimismados en sus propios asuntos y pensamientos sin saber que estos se dirigían al otro. Entre momentos él la miraba, entre momentos, ella lo observaba. Cruzaban miradas y con nerviosismo giraban la vista, para volver a encontrarse con anhelo.

Terminaron de comer y él la tomó de la mano, sin esperar al postre. Silenciosamente, el joven la condujo por la sala oscura, hasta la gran chimenea que se hallaba encendida para destilar un poco de calor a la gran casa. Aunque no era ninguna ocasión especial, Hermione se había vestido especialmente hermosa esa noche con un vestido azul muy bonito. Ron ayudó a la joven a tomar asiento sobre la alfombra, justo frente a la chimenea, y se quedaron ahí en silencio unos segundos, viéndose los rostros con gran emoción.

-¿Qué querías decirme Ron?- insistió Hermione.

-… ¿Podrías aguardar un momento? Me pongo muy nervioso a veces- le dijo Ron, sonriendo algo retorcidamente por la alteración -Es que tengo que decir algo muy importante ahora, Hermione-

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte…-

-No digas eso, lo que quería decirte es que… bueno, no es fácil, porque se trata de una cosa en realidad muy pero muy importante, así que primero lo primero…- la interrumpió el joven.

Ante la sorpresa, Hermione se vio siendo abrazada por el hombre que amaba. Sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, con hambre y sed de más. Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, mente y corazón. Subió sus manos a la nuca del joven y lo empujó hacia ella, anhelando más de aquel delicioso beso. Ron sonriente, no lo negó y con ansias mordió delicadamente el labio de la chica, disfrutando el pequeño suspiro que escapo de la boca de su novia. Como si de señal se tratase, la lengua ávida del chico acaricio a su compañera, comenzando con la batalla por la dominación, en una danza de sabores únicos e indescriptibles, pero tan deliciosos como nada más.

Despacio, Hermione salió de su impresión y sintió las manos de Ron sobre sus hombros, separándola de el con un toque ligero. Negándose a tan suave petición acercó su boca y volvió a besarlo con mayor intensidad. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, dejándose devorar por ese beso tan arrasador que conectaba sus seres de un modo tan único. Y muy lentamente, el chico fue recostando a su chica sobre la alfombra, aprisionándola bajo la tentadora presión de su propio peso. Sin dejar de besarla febrilmente, Ron buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones esperando encontrar algo que llevaba guardando hacía un par de horas, para entregar a la persona que más amaba en aquel mundo y así ambos se aseguraban de que las cosas ya no cambiarían nunca más. Al fin encontró eso que buscaba, y paulatinamente fue acortando sus besos sobre los labios de la extasiada Hermione, hasta que finalmente concluyó sus caricias con un ligero ronroneo felino y el roce de su nariz sobre la mejilla de la chica.

-Hermione Jean Granger…- murmuró, en su oído. Entre sus cuerpos agitados, las manos del joven buscaron la mano derecha de la chica, y rápidamente él colocó algo en su dedo medio. –Con este anillo, te propongo que seas mi esposa, con la promesa de darte todo de mí y más. De amarte, protegerte y enaltecerte por cuanto tiempo me quede en la vida, cuidarte y estar aquí, para ti; porque has de saber, que desde ahora, y aunque el mundo se niegue, soy tuyo, tanto como deseo que tú seas mía, Hermione.-

Ron tomó la mano de la pasmada chica frente a él. Dejo un cálido beso sobre sus dedos y la observo fijamente, y ahí, en ese preciso instante, Hermione pudo ver el verdadero azul de los ojos de Ron, un azul que brillaba con vida propia, y que ahora estaba más que segura, y por muy egoísta que sonara, ese brillo era por el amor hacia ella.

-Te amo Hermione… Y por eso estoy aquí, frente a ti. Para pedirte que me permitas tener la oportunidad de vivir mi tiempo a tu lado… Para pedirte que me hagas el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… Para pedirte que seas mi mujer… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, preciosa?-

Hermione estaba muda, y sólo atinó a levantar la mano derecha. Sus ojos sorprendidos encontraron un pequeño anillo de oro en su dedo, puesto ahí por las amorosas manos de su pelirrojo. La sonrisa en su rostro cobró vida lentamente, cuando al fin comprendió el significado de todo aquello, y estrechó fuertemente los hombros de Ron en un abrazo lleno de felicidad. Él se levantó hasta sentarse sobre la afelpada alfombra, llevando consigo a la chica en su abrazo; y nuevamente cubrió de besos su mejilla y el contorno de su barbilla, mientras escuchaba sollozar a su chica embargada de alegría.

-… yo… yo acepto, Ron. Por supuesto que lo acepto. Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa, ¡Nada, en serio! Bueno… tal vez sí hay algo que me haría aún más feliz; tener un hijo tuyo… dos, tres, diez… ¡Los que tú quieras! Pero sin duda eso me haría sentir que soy verdaderamente tu mujer- aceptó la chica, en una confusión de risa y llanto que enterneció al pelirrojo. -Te amo, Ron, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa-

-Aún es muy pronto para un hijo, Hermione. No quiero que te sientas en la obligación de nada, así que yo puedo esperar todo lo que tú quieras… al fin y al cabo, tú todavía eres muy joven, ni siquiera has cumplido los veinticinco- le dijo él, con una caricia sobre la sonrojada mejilla de ella.

Al cabo de una vacilación, la chica frunció el ceño con un aire preocupado y miró a Ron directamente al centro de sus hermosos ojos hechiceros, con una duda aún más grande y reciente en ciernes.

-Pero, Ron… ¿No se supone que esta es nuestra "noche de bodas"?- le dijo, con algo que el pelirrojo no supo interpretar como la timidez e inocencia en su estado puro, o como un acto de la más excitante provocación a sus ojos.

El joven echó a reír, sintiendo la gracia de la ocurrencia. Atrajo un poco más a la chica contra su pecho y sonrió traviesamente, dispuesto a darle a Hermione la respuesta que ella se merecía:

-… creo que sí. Pero esto tiene dos salidas: número uno, podemos pasar el resto de la noche aquí frente al fuego, muy cómodos en ese sofá largo que fue testigo de tantas cosas y dormirnos juntos sobre él hasta que llegue mañana y yo pueda saludarte como corresponde ahora; o número dos, podría cargarte en mis brazos, llevarte escaleras arriba y hacerte mía sin siquiera preguntártelo y como si no hubiera un mañana… —bromeó Ron, mirándola de un modo lujurioso.

— ¡Ronald! —casi gritó ella, riéndose.

Los dos continuaron riéndose durante unos minutos. Cuando terminaron seguían uno arriba del otro, Hermione recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y este, a su vez, recargaba su cabeza sobre la de ella. Se mantuvieron pensando cada uno en tiempos alegres al lado del otro y lo felices que eran en esos momentos. Ron, cansado de estar en esa posición, se levantó con la chica en brazos y, ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, en un movimiento veloz corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían. Colocó delicadamente a la chica sobre la cama y se recostó a su lado, atrayendo a la chica hacia su pecho en un gran abrazo entre protector y posesivo. Hermione se acurrucó en los brazos de su amado y Ron besó la frente de la chica, para después quedarse observándola con infinita ternura.

Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando beso su barbilla, aun vestida con el bonito vestido azul que Ron le había regalado hacia un tiempo atrás. La chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y de nuevo dejó que el chico la rodeara con sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabello con un par de besos.

-… ¿En qué pensabas, Ron? Te noté como ausente, como si estuvieras pensando en algo lejano e imposible… ¿Qué era?- inquirió Hermione, despacio.

-No mucho. Sólo pensaba en estos últimos y maravillosos meses, y en lo feliz que soy de tenerte conmigo. Y llegué a la conclusión de que te amo y no te voy a dejar ir nunca- dijo él, diciendo la verdad a medias.

-Vaya, eso fue muy profundo- murmuró Hermione, suavemente -… dime, Ron; ¿Tienen canciones de cuna en el mundo mágico? Supongo que así es, entonces pensé que tal vez… no sé, podrías cantarme una canción de cuna. Me gustaría conocer más de ti, incluso lo que no es común, todo-

Ron quedo cavilando la posibilidad de cantar y dudoso contestó -… pues… hay algunas. Muy pocas son la que nuestra madre nos cantaba, y quizá conozco una o dos de cuna. Hay una que dice más o menos así…- explicó Ron, y en un corto lapso su voz se alzó en la oscuridad entonando unas frases armoniosas que sonaban a maravillas ocultas. Ron cerró sus ojos en la noche y dejó que su voz fuera más fuerte que el sentimiento de vergüenza y nerviosismo que guardaba en su pecho, para cantar ante su hermosa esposa una de las canciones más lindas que conocía.

Mientras, Hermione observaba soñadoramente la negrura, arrullada por la suave voz de su esposo que cantaba con tanta pasión esa tonada lenta y melancólica. Sin saber por qué, su instinto la llevó a acariciarse suavemente el vientre, como si mimara a un retoño dentro de ella. Eso era ridículo, Hermione se daba cuenta de que no podía estar embarazada porque nunca lo habían hecho… extrañamente, el deseo de sentir un ser naciendo en su vientre creció en la joven. No sabía si era el encanto de la canción y su magia, o solamente el instinto maternal que acababa de despertar en ella, pero sentía la necesidad de ser madre. De darle un hijo a Ron…

-Una canción así le cantaremos a nuestros hijos- susurró la chica, en voz baja. Llevó una de las manos de su chico hacia su estómago, para que él sintiera lo que ella creía estar pasando. -Una canción justo como esa…-

Ron se interrumpió, y acarició mansamente el vientre de la joven.

-Por supuesto, cuando los tengamos. Ahora me conformo con cantarte a ti, mi amor… es todo lo que quiero por el momento- murmuró a su vez él, con una sonrisa complacida.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, Hermione se separó del joven y encendió una lámpara. Ron se asustó por un segundo, y luego vio que todo estaba bien ya que la chica se hallaba sentada sobre las mantas, a su lado. Él se levantó sobre un codo y observó en silencio la actitud serena de su esposa, preguntándose qué ocurría detrás de su aparente quietud.

-Ron… ¿Recuerdas cuando me declaraste tus sentimientos? ¿La primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas?…- preguntó ella, cautelosa.

-No me hagas acordar de eso, me sentí como un niño, nada salió como lo esperaba- cortó él, con la mirada fija en otra parte, intentando aplacar su sonrojo. -Pero ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?-

Hermione le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y obligó a Ron a que la viera, sin ninguna clase de pena ni resignación. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron, y en la mirada castaña de Hermione había una súplica silenciosa. Ron podía leer con claridad lo que en ella decía: "Necesito ser tuya antes de que me arrepienta"… el joven tragó saliva, sin saber si tenía que sentirse aliviado o actuar con la cautela propia de él. La chica le besó, como si buscara animarlo, y finalmente susurró en el oído de su ahora esposo:

-Vamos, Sr. Ron… usted lo quiere y yo no me negaré a recibirlo- dijo Hermione seductoramente, algo que Ron jamás habría imaginado de su tímida novia, ahora esposa.

Eso bastó. Ron no se resistió más, sabiendo que el momento esperado era ese y no ningún otro. Despacio, recostó a su amada Hermione sobre las mantas y empezó a quitarle el vestido; cubriendo de besos cada parte que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Besó todo un camino que llevaba desde sus labios, pasando por la barbilla y su suave cuello. Besó cada hombro, dejando un pequeño rastro de besos que hacían temblar a su mujer, bajando a través de su pecho y entre sus senos haciéndola estremecer, descendiendo más allá de su abdomen hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Ron se detuvo entonces y para animarlo un poco más, la chica deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de él y se adueñó de su barbilla, haciéndole las cosquillas que tanto le obligaban a rendirse.

Con un suspiro de placer, Ron separó suavemente las piernas de su mujer y se situó sobre ella, volviendo a subir en su camino de besos a través de todo su cuerpo hasta que se adueñó de sus labios, y entre uno que otro beso le susurró algo de gran importancia:

-… sabes que te amo, Hermione. Pero si quieres que me detenga, debes decírmelo ahora mismo. Un paso más allá de lo debido, y no habrá vuelta atrás, lo digo en serio…-

-Si te detienes, Ron… me temo que nunca tendremos un hijo- retrucó Hermione, acariciando la firme dureza de su espalda con ansias.

Ron sonrió entonces, contento por lo que acababa de oír, y dejó que su instinto masculino le guiara de ahora en más. Era hora de poseer a la mujer que amaba en todo sentido, y se aseguraría de que ella no olvidara jamás ese momento tan mágico…

Tener un hijo.

Un hijo con Hermione, con la mujer que amaba… ¿Sería un sueño imposible? La chica tenía razón, si se detenía en ese momento, Ron nunca tendría el hijo que tanta ilusión le hacía, además de que estaría defraudándola a ella. Le había prometido a su Hermione que nunca nadie volvería a lastimarla ni a defraudarla, y tenía que hacer honor a su palabra. Por eso, Ron supo que esa noche tranquila era el momento perfecto para entregarse totalmente a su esposa y finalmente demostrarle con entusiasmo cuánto la amaba.

-Vamos, mi señor… ¿O es que ya se rindió?- susurró Hermione, en una pequeña pausa contra sus labios -Creo que ya es hora. Soy una mujer casada, y le debo a mi esposo el placer de una noche conmigo, al menos-

-Tú no me debes nada, y ya deja de llamarme "Mi Señor"… sólo me vas a poner más salvaje de lo que ya soy, preciosa. Y realmente no es mi deseo hacerte ninguna clase de daño, así que ya sabes: si te sientes mal, me dirás que me detenga, ¿Sí? No importa cuánto me cueste, lo haré- prometió Ron, deslizando sus besos hacia la garganta de la chica.

Poco a poco se deshicieron de sus ropas, y lo único que quedó fue el calor de sus pieles calientes en contacto una con la otra, los besos cargados de deseo que dejaron sobre los labios del otro y un sinnúmero de caricias con una dirección fija que entregaron a su pareja. Nada más hermoso que aquello podía ocurrirle a Hermione, dándose cuenta de que aunque sentía miedo porque aquella sería su primera vez, sabía que Ron iba a ser amable con ella y la cuidaría… al menos esperaba no haber estado jugando todo el tiempo con un fuego que ardiera demasiado fuerte, conociendo lo sorpresivo e inesperado que su esposo era a veces.

Despacio, Ron besó su cuello una vez más y en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los pequeños suspiros de ella fue deslizándose hacia su pecho y estómago, marcando con suaves mordidas esa piel tan suave y tersa, dando a su mujer un viaje placentero hacia la locura y el desenfreno. Hermione enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello rojo de su esposo y acarició con un suave cariño toda la extensión de su rostro. Ella le sintió descender más allá de su cintura… su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, y abrió mucho los ojos en la escasa luz de la lámpara… ¿Se atrevería Ron a… a lo que ella estaba pensando? No, gracias al Cielo no, todo lo que hizo fue besar suavemente la cara interna de sus muslos, tranquilo.

-… por un momento creí que ibas a…- empezó ella, asustada.

-¿Que iba a qué? Shhh, mi amor, no digas nada más… no ocupes tu tiempo en pensar, no sirve de nada ser práctico ahora- ronroneó él, suavemente. -¿Quieres que continúe?-

-S-sigue, Ron- susurró Hermione, atrayendo a su hombre de nuevo en busca de sus labios. Dejó un beso sobre su nariz y luego jugueteó con su boca, mordiendo suavemente sus labios entre beso y beso, lo cual puso a Ron aún más al borde de la locura -Déjame complacerte un poco, no seas tan posesivo… nene- le dijo la chica, sonrojándose con timidez.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca había imaginado que Hermione se fuera a comportar de esa manera, como una gatita tan salvaje… pero era su gatita y le encantaba lo que descubría en ella. Sólo por eso sonrió tranquilamente y aún después de otro dulce beso, le dijo en el oído:

-Cuando te conocí, no me di cuenta de que algún día podrías llegar a ser tan desenfrenada, mi pequeña Hermione. No diré que no me gusta, pero me está asustando un poco descubrir que eres apasionada… igual que yo- dijo, con la voz suave y un lejano ronroneo de fondo.

-Es que antes no tenía idea de lo que podías provocar en mí, gatito. Y ahora que estas aquí, puedo decir: Te amo, Ron- le susurró, levantándose de nuevo sobre la cama. Esta vez lo tumbó a él en las mantas y comenzó a besar toda la extensión de su musculoso pecho, en lo que Ron solamente se dejaba acariciar.

Hermione, sin ninguna clase de pudor o pena, rozó suavemente con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su esposo, buscando complacerlo del mismo modo que él había logrado con ella. Para eso, subió sobre su estómago y sentó con suavidad el peso de su persona sobre la cadera de él, abrazando su cintura con las piernas y envolviendo con sus brazos y sus caricias el resto de su cuerpo. A los ojos del hombre, aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

Y supo que el cariño y la pasión debían dar paso a la lujuria en algún momento, por lo que luego de tomar una vez más el dulce néctar de los labios de su chica, Ron volvió a subir sobre ella y lentamente comenzó la danza que los uniría para siempre, con movimientos suaves y delicados. Sus oídos se llenaron con los gemidos desesperados de Hermione, cargados de un deseo incontrolable y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en la joven, con la gentileza que le daba su nombre. Era amor en toda la extensión de la palabra, y para un hombre que jamás imaginó encontrarse así con la mujer que amaba, no era más que una perfecta escena.

La chica se dejó poseer por esa sensación tan deliciosa. Sentía con gran intensidad el movimiento de su esposo dentro de su cuerpo, el suave y placentero dolor de su invasión y el ardiente calor que emanaba de su cuerpo ligeramente humedecido por el esfuerzo. Su voz se llenó de gemidos ardorosos, plagados de un goce que jamás había imaginado, y no supo qué más hacer sino fundir nuevamente su boca con la de él en un cariño sensual mientras él aún continuaba poseyéndola con lentitud; hasta que sus roces se volvieron más fuertes e intensos y finalmente, con un gruñido último, los dos se sumieron en el más profundo éxtasis ahogado con un profundo beso que acallo cualquier sonido. La joven soltó un gemido final y desesperante, que enloqueció a su pelirrojo y le obligó a tomar su boca de nuevo con deleite, hasta que finalmente su aliento se calmó y consiguió sostener a la chica en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante contra su pecho.

-… Dios mío… Dios mío, Ron, es… es fantástico…- suspiró ella, con un gemido férvido en la piel de su mejilla -Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser…-

-Yo también te amo, pequeña; pero de nada sirven las palabras en un momento así. Sólo escucha el silencio y lo que mi cuerpo de está diciendo con él. Te aseguro que habla con palabras muy dulces, que puedes entender perfectamente- aseguró Ron, respirando con gran agitación. -¿Puedes oírlo, preciosa? ¿Puedes escuchar lo que dice?-

-…no me digas que quieres más, porque entonces…-

Ron echó a reír, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del hombro de ella. Dejó una línea de besos sobre su mandíbula, y finalmente apoyó su frente con la de Hermione, para ver sus ojos en la ambarina luz de la lámpara…

-Quizá más tarde. Por ahora dejémoslo en que cada milímetro de mi cuerpo te ama a ti y a todo lo que representas- acabó por decir, sonriendo de un modo que encantó a Hermione.

Los dos rieron acompasándose, abrazados sobre la cama que fue testigo de su unión y del amor entregado en ese momento. La chica deslizó la mano hacia su mejilla, y lo acarició levemente. Ambos estaban empapados de sudor salado y sensual.

-Dilo otra vez, Ron- rogó ella, seductora.

-…te amo, Hermione. No importa nada, te amo. Es todo lo que sé en este momento- murmuró él, con una sonrisa que florecía lentamente en sus labios.

-…¿Eso quiere decir que no te irás nunca de mi lado?-

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?-

Ella solo asintió en silencio, instándole a continuar.

-No me iré jamás, por cuanto tiempo me quede en la vida-

Y la joven se ruborizó una vez más, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Miro desde su posición los ojos de su esposo que la observaban felices. Brillaban, de amor, de felicidad y de promesas para un mejor futuro. Lo mejor sin duda estaba por venir. Podían ser felices, ella tenía Fe.

_**"Fin... Naa, es solo el comienzo"**_

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

Se aceptan críticas constructivas y palmaditas de apoyo para este humilde escritor.

Gracias de nuevo, por tomarse la molestia. Cuídense mucho.

Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale?


End file.
